


Don't Tease A Hawk

by WordsmithDee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NSFW, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsmithDee/pseuds/WordsmithDee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy is bored but Clint is busy with paperwork. She learns there are repercussions for teasing the Hawk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tease A Hawk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [distelhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/distelhawk/gifts), [scribbles934](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribbles934/gifts), [puffabilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffabilly/gifts).



> Okay this would not have been possible without the encouragement of purely_distel, scribbles934, and puffabilly. Just thank you ladies for being the little devils on my shoulder. 
> 
> And extra thanks to scribbles for taking one for the team and beta'ing. You are awesome.

Darcy entered the apartment and wandered into the living room, her eyes landing on Clint, who was stretched out on the couch, a stack of papers in his lap. He was wearing a scowl and kept flipping through the papers and going back to write something down. Dropping her purse on the table by the door, she strolled over to where he was sitting and leaned down to give him a kiss. “I'm bored.”

“Good evening to you too,” Clint muttered as he continued to work.

Darcy scrunched up her nose. “That's all you have to say?”

“Bit busy here. I have to finish these mission reports or Fury will ground me,” Clint mumbled as his pen dashed across the page.

“But...I'm bored,” Darcy protested with a low whine. “As my boyfriend and world saving Avenger, I'm pretty sure it's your duty to entertain me.”

Clint paused in his writing and looked up at her, his eyes gleaming with amusement. “Darcy, as your boyfriend, I'd love to entertain you. However as a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, I have to get these reports done first.”

“Shouldn't boyfriend come first?” Darcy asked, pursing her lips as she considered the question.

Rolling his eyes, Clint went back to his work. Darcy stared at him for several minutes, waiting for him to answer her question. When he didn't, she sighed. “Guess that answers that question.”

She left him to his paperwork and wandered into the bedroom. After a long day of corralling Jane, she had really been looking forward to spending time with Clint. They had only been together for a few months, so everything was still new. And the last few weeks they hadn't really been able to spend a lot of time together. He'd been away a lot, on S.H.I.E.L.D missions and Avengers stuff.

She had known when they started dating that he'd be gone a lot, just like he had known that she'd have some weird hours thanks to her dedication to Jane. It wasn't a real issue, but after three weeks of nothing more than a few quick kisses and the rare night of snuggles Darcy wanted more.

Their relationship wasn't just built on the physical, but by the power of Thor, she wanted to get physical. Conversations with Clint were great and she adored him, but if she didn't get fucked soon, she was going to explode. Darcy liked sex and she liked getting sex. When she went from getting sex to not getting sex, it made her grumpy. And no one liked a grumpy Darcy.

Grumbling to herself about dedicated workaholics, Darcy stripped off her clothes until she was down to her bra and panties. In hopes of getting laid tonight, she had worn her best pair, lacy and black with little red ribbons. Now it felt like all that work had gone to waste. Or, and her eyes slid to the bedside drawer that held a few toys, maybe not. Grinning to herself, she sauntered over to the table and slid open the drawer.

Clint had been struggling to put the clusterfuck that was Los Angeles into words when he heard a noise coming from the bedroom. He really had hoped to finish his mission reports before Darcy had come home, but he hated paperwork and it had piled up on him. Fury's threat of grounding him had been effective and he spent the better part of the evening before Darcy's arrival working on reports from two months ago. Now he was down to his final ones and determined to finish. Except the noise in the bedroom was getting louder.

At first he thought that maybe Darcy was watching a movie, but as he focused and really listened, he realized that it wasn't a movie he was hearing, but Darcy herself. Soft little moans that ended with her breath catching. He knew those sounds, in fact he fucking loved making her make those sounds. But, he was in here, so what was causing her to make the sex noises? Curious and maybe a little annoyed he wasn't the one causing sex noises, Clint got up and walked over to the bedroom door and looked in.

Darcy was sprawled out in the center of the bed, wearing some black lacy bra and panties set that made her flesh seem paler. Her hair was a dark spill of color against the white sheets. One arm was thrown over her head, clutching at a pillow as her other hand dragged a small silver egg shaped toy down her stomach. His gaze focused on that and he watched as her hand traveled over her waist and further south. His mouth went dry at the sound she made as the vibrating toy pressed against her center.

He must have made some noise because Darcy opened her eyes and gave him a hooded look. “Can I help you? In case you didn't notice, I'm a bit busy.”

“I can see that,” Clint said hoarsely, still focused on the hand that lingered between her thighs. “What are you doing, Darcy?”

Her lips twitched and then her eyes fluttered shut as she pressed the toy against her clit. “I don't think I need to explain masturbating to you, Clint. Haven't you had enough practice?”

He chuckled and looked up at her, taking in the flush of her cheeks and the brightness of her blue eyes. Her hips rolled as she rubbed the vibrating bullet toy against her core through her panties. “Perhaps I should have asked why.”

“I was bored,” Darcy said on a low moan. “Since you were busy, I decided to entertain myself.”

“Darcy,” Clint growled as she gave a little gasp and shudder. She lowered her other arm and began to toy with her breasts, pinching her nipples through the bra. The noises coming from her mouth made him painfully aware of just how hard his dick was and how it was pressing up against the zipper of his jeans. He shifted, trying to relieve some of the pressure.

Darcy chuckled and let her legs fall further apart so that he could see the wetness that soaked her panties. Moving slowly, every motion intended to tease and taunt him, she slid the bullet under her panties and slid it down until it was nestled against her clit. Fumbling she reached for the remote that controlled the speeds and turned it up a notch, unable to stop the moan that worked its way past her lips as the vibrations against her clit made her hips jerk.

Clint was leaning over her before she could blink, his face right in front of hers. She let out a cry and grinned up at him. “What's wrong, baby? I thought you had mission reports?”

“They can wait,” Clint growled before his head dipped down and his lips claimed hers. It wasn't a gentle kiss. It was rough, demanding, and everything Darcy wanted. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck as her lips parted and his tongue invaded her mouth. Her stomach fluttered when his hands pried her arms from around his neck and pushed her back against the bed.

His teeth sank into her lower lip with a sharp sting and then his tongue was there to soothe the pain away. Then his lips were grazing her jaw as he worked his way down her throat. Wordlessly she tilted her head, closing her eyes as he sucked on the soft flesh where her neck met her shoulders. Then almost as soon as it had begun, he was gone.

Her eyes snapped opened, ready to demand what the fuck he thought he was doing, and she let the words die on her lips when she saw him rooting around in the toy drawer. Instead of pulling out one of her many toys, Clint held up the soft leather restraints and the silk blindfold. The look that Clint gave her as he dangled them from his fingertip made Darcy tremble, though she honestly wasn't sure how much of that was from the promise in his eyes or the fact that her vibrator was still pressed against her clit.

Clint let himself smile slowly as Darcy's breath quickened, especially when he saw her hips squirm. He dropped the blindfold and restraints down on the bed and skimmed a hand down her body without touching her until his hand hovered between her thighs. She made a small whimpering noise when he tugged the bullet from her panties. “You won't be needing this.”

Darcy could only nod in agreement as he turned it off and dropped it to the floor. In one smooth motion Clint pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside. Clad only in his jeans, he straddled Darcy, smirking when he noticed her eyes lingering over his biceps. Gently he guided her hands up the headboard and he secured her hands, making sure the restraints were tight enough to hold her without cutting off her circulation. Then he scooted down so that his denim clad thighs rubbed against her hips.

She made a whimpering noise and arched her hips. He shifted so that his weight pinned her down, chuckling at the protesting noise she made. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips and pulled away before she could respond. He knew exactly why she had been playing with herself and it was time that Darcy learned that he could play dirty too.

“Don't worry, baby, I'll make sure you aren't bored,” he drawled as he picked up the silk blindfold. He dragged the ends up her stomach and over her breasts, loving the way she squirmed against the light touch.

“Bastard,” Darcy growled without any heat.

Clint only shook his head as he positioned the blindfold over her eyes and tied it. “See anything?”

“No,” Darcy asked, her voice trembling. She liked to think she was adventurous when it came to sex. She was pretty much open to anything but extreme pain and anal. Even anal would be tried with the right person. And Clint was no slouch in the experimentation department, but this was one thing that they hadn't gotten to do yet. Darcy didn't liked to be restrained and fucked all the time, but occasionally there was something about not being able to move her arms or see what her partner was doing that was a real turn on for her. Already she could feel herself getting wetter.

Clint's weight left her and she laid there, resisting the urge to squirm as she was waited for him to do whatever it was he was going to do. It seemed like she laid there forever, waiting, not knowing. When Clint's breath caressed her ear, she let out a little yelp and jerked, momentarily forgetting the restraints that held her arms secure.

“You okay there, baby?” Clint breathed into her ear.

Darcy inhaled and let it out slowly before saying, “Yeah, you just surprised me.”

“You bored?”

“Maybe a little,” Darcy teased lightly. “You got me all tied up but you're not doing anything. Dropping the ball a bit, aren't you, Barton?”

Clint's chuckle filled her ear and then she yelped as he nipped her earlobe. “Trust me, by the time I'm done with you, bored will be the last thing on your mind. You shouldn't play games, Darcy.”

“Who said it was a game?” Darcy challenged. “I was bored and horny. If you weren't going to get me off, I have no problem doing it myself.”

Rough callused fingers stroked her shoulder and across her collarbone as Clint nuzzled just below her ear. “Is that what you want, to get off?”

She shivered as he laved at her collarbone with his tongue then blew across the wetness left behind. “I'm so fucking horny, Clint.”

“Should I be sorry?”

“You will be if you don't fucking touch me,” Darcy mumbled then moaned as his finger traced over the flesh of her breasts not covered by her bra cup. “I've missed you, Clint.”

“I missed you too, baby,” Clint murmured as he pressed gentle kisses along her neck until he reached the curve of her breasts.

Darcy tried to say something but the words were lost when he nibbled on the flesh he could reach. She made a noise, unsure if it was a groan or a moan, when his tongue dipped under the lace of her bra. His hands grazed her ribs as he teased her with more small, soft touches, driving her absolutely insane. He'd kiss, caress, stroke, then pull away, leaving her straining against the restraints, aching for more. Then just when she was on the verge of begging, he'd be back, his tongue toying with a pebbled nipple through her bra.

Clint was enjoying every sound she made, every twitch of her body. The way her head thrashed when he drew the lace covered nipple into his mouth and sucked. The catch in her voice when she cried out as he bit down and tugged. He was so fucking hard that he had to unsnap and unzip his jeans so his cock could have some relief. Shifting he flicked open the front clasp of her bra, cupping her breasts in his hands. On more than one occasion Darcy had bitched about how big her breasts were. Clint never really cared for small or big breasts, he liked them all, but he really fucking loved Darcy's breasts and the way they filled his hands.

Darcy's back arched up off the bed when his mouth closed around her nipple, drawing on it hard. She jerked at the restraints, wanting more than anything to bury her fingers in Clint's hair as he nibbled and sucked and played with her breasts. She loved it when he focused all his attention on them. It was a little thing but it just added fuel to the fire.

“Clint,” she moaned, squirming against the bed as he began to kiss and lick his way down her stomach.

“Bored?” he asked, the movement of his lips against her skin tickling.

“Just a little,” she gasped, then laughed when his fingers dug into her sides. She raised her hips a little and wiggled them in silent invitation. “But I think I know something that might chase away all the boredom.”

He had to pause and press his face against her stomach to keep from laughing. She wasn't even trying to be subtle with the way her legs spread open to cradle him or how she rubbed against him. There was one thing that could not be said about Darcy, and that was that she was shy about letting you now what she wanted.

Clint rolled his eyes up to look at her, taking in the way she had caught her lower lip between her teeth and how her head was tilted towards him even though she couldn't see. He pressed an open mouth kiss against her belly button and moved to the side, not touching her. There he knelt and waited, watching as her cheeks grew flushed and how she tugged the restraints.

When Darcy opened her mouth to scold him for being a tease, she hesitated, feeling Clint shift on the bed, even though she still didn't feel him. She forced herself to lay her head back and wait. Each passing second had tension twisting in her stomach, unsure of what he'd do next or where he'd touch. Her chest heaved with each breath. Then his entire hand covered her pussy and she let out a long groan, unable to stop the roll of her hips as she sought more pressure and friction.

“So wet,” Clint whispered as he flexed his fingers, the tips just barely grazing her through her panties. “So wet and so hot. Fuck, Darcy.”

“Please, Clint,” Darcy choked, needing more and she almost sobbed when she felt the warmth of his breath against her belly. Gentle kisses made her body go taut as the path he made drifted south until his tongue pressed against her clit through her panties.

Clint let out a groan as he tasted her. He missed this, really fucking missed it, and hadn't realized it until now. He hadn't really thought their relationship was so sexual until he had to do without. Darcy wasn't the only one who was horny. Suddenly impatient, he pulled away and tugged the panties down. He would have just ripped them off, but he had a feeling Darcy liked these and he didn't want to piss her off. When he looked down, he let out a strangled curse.

“Fuck me.”

“Like what you see?” Darcy asked, her voice coy. She wiggled her hips, tilting them up, her legs spread so he had a completely unobstructed view.

Why hadn't he noticed before? He stroked two fingers over the smooth skin, still shaking off the surprise. Reaching up, he jerked the blindfold off, meeting her startled but slightly amused gaze. “You really have been bored.”

“Do you like your surprise, Clint?” Darcy asked a little breathlessly. She had done it on a whim, going in for a full wax two days ago when Clint had been out of town on a classified mission. Just another reason to be excited by his return tonight. She was glad he had taken off the blindfold because this was a reaction she hadn't wanted to miss. His eyes were wild and a little crazy, giving Darcy the distinct impression she was fixing to have a really good time.

“Fuck,” was all Clint could say as he continued to stare. He was having a hard time deciding what he wanted to do to her first.

Darcy giggled at his reaction, feeling a deep primal thrill. There was just something about reducing a man like Clint to profanity. She lifted a leg and rubbed her foot along his thigh, relishing in the way the rough denim chafed her soft skin. “I want you to do that too.”

Clint finally found his voice and he rubbed his hands along her hips, his eyes heated. “Believe me, baby, I'm going to fuck you. I'll fuck you until you beg me to stop. But first I think I'll make you come with my mouth until you can't feel your knees. Then maybe I'll finger fuck you until you scream yourself hoarse.” He bent over until his head was level with Darcy's pussy and blew a line of warm air across her clit. “Its only after you've screamed my name half a dozen times that I'll fuck you.”

Darcy closed her eyes, her chest heaving as she soaked in his words. Everything inside of her twisted until it felt like her nerves were on fire. She wished her hands weren't tied to the bed frame because all she really wanted to do was sink her fingers in his hair and shove his face between her thighs so that he would just stop talking and suit actions to words. But he continued to breath on her, one finger moving up and down, always avoiding her clit, and talk, listing every way he was going to fuck her.

“Then,” he continued nibbling along her hip, “I'll lay you back on your back, pin your arms above your head, wrap your legs around my waist, and fuck you blind. Would you like that, baby? Being fucked long and hard until everything just blurs?”

Darcy choked on whatever she was going to say because just then Clint slid a finger between her wet folds, grazing her clit. Her eyes were unfocused, because goddamn the man had a way with words, as she watched him bring his now wet finger to his mouth and lick it. His eyes, so full of promise and lust, met hers and he smirked when she licked her lips.

Inspired, Clint touched her again, his finger gliding through her wetness. When he pulled it back instead of licking his finger clean again himself, he leaned forward, pressing his finger to her lips. Holding his gaze, Darcy slid her tongue down his digit, groaning as she tasted herself. She sucked his finger into her mouth and bit gently, making the hand that gripped her hip tighten. Swirling her tongue one last time around his finger, she pulled back so that his finger slid out of her mouth an audible pop.

They stared at one another, both breathing heavily. Darcy licked her lips and said, her voice soft and dangerous, “Clint, you have three seconds to put your mouth on my pussy and make me scream or I swear I'll give all your arrows over to Stark to play with and make him promise to never tell you what he's done to them.”

Clint's eyes widened fractionally, the gleam in her eyes told him it wasn't an empty threat. A sly grin made his lips curl and he leaned down to do what Darcy demanded. He felt her body go tense under his hands as he ran his hands up her thighs, his breath warm against her pussy. She was so fucking wet and the scent of her arousal, musky with a hint of spice, filled his nose. It took every ounce of restraint he had not to just bury his face against her pussy and lap at the juices already gathered.

Instead he ignored her impatient groan as he traced his tongue along her lower lips, taunting and teasing by avoiding her clit. He kept doing it over and over, occasionally turning his head to nip at her thighs when she'd wiggled her hips in an attempt to divert his tongue. Soon, though, she was keening back in her throat, threats and pleas were mumbled, and she jerked at her restraints.

Darcy moaned as his tongue stroked down her pussy, but never touching her clit. By now all the teasing and taunting had her feeling like a thin wire stretched to it's breaking point. Her chest heaved and her hips jerked every other moment as she resisted the urge to clamp her legs around his head so he couldn't move away again. Her teeth bit into her lip when the tip of his tongue just barely grazed her clit, making her body jerk violently. “Clint.”

“Shh,” he murmured against her center, his lips rubbing softly. “I got you.”

She was about to snap that no he didn't when he pressed his tongue against her clit and rubbed. The scream came out strangled and she jerked against her restraints, her lower body rising up off the bed. He flicked his tongue over and over against the swollen bud of nerves until all Darcy could do was keen and arch her hips up.

Clint loved the sounds she made when he was eating her out. The little cries of yes and the strangled stops when it got to be too much stimulation for her to handle. She tasted good against his tongue and mouth. No, better than good, fan-fucking-tastic. Clint wasn't sure how he'd gone three weeks without this.

He moaned as he licked her from opening to clit, lapping up the sweet taste of her. He clamped his hands over her hips to hold her down as she went wild. His tongue stroked her again and again, drawing long moans and pleas from her as she twisted, trying to break his hold. Clint went back to licking her clit, turning her moans into screams. Sucking the small bud of nerves between his lips, Clint slid two fingers inside her.

With two strokes Darcy was crying out his name as the pleasure swamped her. Her entire body shuddered as the orgasm ripped through her. Clint dragged his tongue over her pussy one last time, licking up her juices with a moan, before he crawled up her body and covered her mouth with his. Darcy groaned deep in her throat as she tasted herself on his lips, tongue flicking and tasting. His tongue tangled with hers as he ground his hard on against her, the rough denim scraping against her inner thighs.

Darcy jerked her arms, groaning as the restraints caught and held them back. Her legs were wrapped around Clint's waist and she was arching to each thrust, teeth sinking into his lower lip as she fought the fire that flood her veins each time the his cock hit her clit. Her heels dug into his lower back, urging him to move harder, faster.

Clint buried his hands in Darcy's hair, tugging her head back so he could nip at her neck. He dragged his teeth over her pulse, causing her to buck wildly and groan. Her hands jerked at the restraints again when he shifted just enough that his cock slid into her, stretching her walls. Then she growled when he pulled out and began to rub against her once more.

“Fucking tease,” Darcy gasped, twisting her hips in a vain attempt to guide him back inside.

Clint chuckled against her throat. “Bored?”

Her head fell back with a groan that caught in her throat as he continued to stroke his cock over her clit. It was almost too much, the overwhelming sensation. She could feel the orgasm building, teetering right on the edge of explosion. Her fingers curled, nails digging into the soft leather of the restraints, and her legs tightened around his waist. Her back arched as her eyes fluttered shut.

“Clint, please,” Darcy begged on the end of a moan, her hips bucking frantically against him.

He hunched a little so that he could suck one tight nipple in his mouth. His hips still pumped slowly, his cock gliding through her wetness, the tip grazing her clit. Clint's teeth nipping and tugging on her nipple at the exact same moment he gave a hard thrust. Darcy let out a short scream as her body shuddered.

The waves of pleasure rippled more slowly through her body but with just as much intensity. Darcy's chest heaved as Clint pulled back to watch the pleasure play across her face. Her lower lip was caught between her teeth, her eyes squeezed shut, nose scrunched up. Reaching up, Clint cupped her cheek with one hand, smiling as she turned to nuzzle him, releasing her lip so that she could smile.

It was several minutes before Darcy opened her eyes and her breathing had evened out again. Clint leaned down for a kiss, lingering over the warm press of lips and the quick tasting flicks of her tongue. Sliding his hands up her arms, he gently undid the restraints, rubbing her wrists as he lowered her arms to her side.

Clint raised one arm up, pressing a kiss to the slightly chafed skin. “You have to stop tugging so much.”

“Then don't be a fucking tease,” Darcy murmured softly, her body undulating under his as she savored the feel of his lips against the tender flesh of her wrist. Her legs had fallen and were spread apart with Clint nestled between them. She opened her eyes, her lips curving into a slow grin as she watched his tongue flick over her pulse. “Fuck me, Clint. I need,” and she emphasized the word need by rubbing her entire body up against him, “your cock inside me.”

“Do you, baby?” Clint whispered against her wrist. “Maybe you should tell me how.”

A soft sigh escaped her lips. “Bend me over the bed and fuck me from behind.”

Clint rolled off her and the bed, his hand wrapping around her ankles. With one quick tug he dragged her over to the edge of the bend, pulling her off and up so that her back pressed against his chest. “Like this?”

Turning her head, she pressed a kiss to the underside of his chin. “Not quite.”

Darcy spread her legs and draped her upper body against the bed, wiggling her ass against his groin. Her hands dug into the sheets as Clint ran one hand down the smooth line of her back and over the curve of her ass and lower. Two fingers slid inside her, drawing out a long moan.

Clint bent over Darcy, the hard line of his body tight against hers. One hand slid between them to grip his cock and guide it inside her. They both groaned, the twin sounds hanging heavily in the air, as his thick cock plunged in, stretching and filling her. Clint grunted as her walls clenched warmly around him.

“Fuck, baby,” he mutter hoarsely. “So tight and wet. Jesus.”

She pushed back against him, driving him in deeper. “Fucking move, farm boy. I want you to fuck me like you promised.”

Dropping a kiss on her bare shoulder, Clint straightened, his hands gripping her hips, fingers digging in hard enough to leave marks. “As you wish.”

The quote from her favorite movie had her eyes crossing, even before he shifted so that she could feel the denim rubbing against the back of her legs. Then she could think of nothing but the way it felt to have him fill her as he began to pump inside her with quick, hard thrusts. The bite of his fingers digging into her hips, the rub of denim, the sound of his hips slamming into her ass, it was too much of a sensory overload and within minutes Darcy was squirming and pushing back against him, demanding more in harsh pants.

Clint swallowed a curse and thrust harder, bending his knees for a better angle. He found that spot inside her, drove the head of his cock over it again and again, drawing out long mewling screams as she clawed at the sheets. Her pussy clenched around his cock and he let out a strangled groan. He was already so close to exploding that he pulled out and wrapped one arm around her waist. Ignoring her keening protest, Clint lifted her up and moved them both to the middle of the bed.

Darcy yelped when he dropped her and hauled her up on her hands and knees. The yelp turned into a happy cry when he pushed back inside her in one rough thrust. Tangling one hand in her hair and gripping her shoulder with the other, he pulled her back so she was straddling his legs and leaning against his back. Burying his face in her neck, inhaling deeply to draw in her scent, he wrapped both arms around her waist and cupped her breasts, fingers plucking the pert nipples.

Breathing hard, Darcy let her head fall back against his shoulder as he began to slowly thrust his hips, driving his cock deeper inside. Her hands scrambled over his arms, fingers clawing as the pressure built and spread through out her body like a wildfire. “Fuck, Clint.”

One hand slid down over her stomach, gliding over her smooth mound, finger slipping between her wet folds to find her clit. Relentless he rubbed and plucked the swollen nub as Darcy alternated between cries of pleasure and begging him to stop because it was just too much. Her hand dropped down on top of his, probably to stop him based on the quick uneven jerks of her hips and quick intakes of breath. As her fingers attempted to wrap around his, Clint twisted his wrist so that her hand was trapped under his. His fingers guided hers down and with her soft cry of protest/approval, he made her stroke her clit with firm strokes.

Turning her head into his neck, Darcy's eyes fluttered shut as she surrendered to the rush of warmth that exploded through her. Clint hissed out a breath as she tightened around his cock, soaking in her juices as she writhed against him. His free hand tangled in her hair, jerking her head back so he could cover her lips in a hungry kiss.

Darcy nipped his lip then pulled away, giving him a hooded look. Not saying anything, she rose up on her knees, making one unhappy sound as his cock slid out of her. Shifting away from him, she turned and laid down, spreading her legs and crooking one finger at him in a silent invitation.

Remembering what he had said earlier, Clint grinned and knelt over her. His hands roamed over her breasts, pausing to pluck at her nipples before continuing down over her stomach. Following the curve of her hips, he grabbed her thighs and lifted so that she had no choice but to wrap them around his waist. He slid into her with a moan, his entire body twitching as her pussy gripped his cock. Holding her gaze and not moving, Clint ran his hands back up her sides and her arms until he caught her wrists in his grip. Smirking, he pulled her hands above her head, crossing her arms, and pinning them down with one hand.

Leaning down he kissed her softly and whispered against her lips, “I'm going to make you scream so hard you can't talk without a rasp for a week.”

“Promises, promises,” Darcy breathed with a faint smile as she rolled her hips.

“Fuck,” Clint groaned as his cock slid in deeper. “Baby, you keep doing that and I won't be able to fuck you like you want.”

Biting her lip, Darcy did it again to see his eyes darken and his Adam’s apple bob. Words could not describe how much she loved this man and how, every so often like now, he let that shield drop. So much had happened to him that even though she knew that he loved her, it didn't always show. Maybe it would bug most people, but not Darcy. Because she knew, especially times like now, just how much he cared for her. And it didn't have anything to do with the sex, but it was the tender way he looked at her with heat banked in his eyes. Or the soft brush of his fingers against her cheek as he rested his head against her neck in an effort to regain control. It was just everything and it made her heart swell with just how deeply she loved him.

Then all those happy floaty thoughts were driven from her mind as Clint nipped her neck and began to move. His hips pistoned back and forth, driving his cock into her with just the right amount of force, making her whimper and jerk against the hold he had on her hands. Her hips rose to meet each thrust, her legs clamped tightly around his waist, heels digging into his smaller back as she urged him on with frantic cries.

Sweat beaded his brow as he growled deep in his throat, hand tightening around her wrists. Hunched over, he pounded into her, watching her eyes go bright and hot, sliding down to savor the way each thrust made her breasts bounce. Then he had to stop because watching them was going to make him explode. As it was, each time her pussy clenched around his dick he could feel himself getting one step closer and he was determined to make her come one last time.

“Clint,” Darcy whimpered, her voice hitching, “Oh fuck...goddammit. Fuck yes.”

His eyes crossed as more profanities spilled from her lips, each one fanning the flames. The only sounds in the room now were the stream of curses spilling her lips, his own moans, and the wet smack of flesh on flesh. That, combined with the slick heat of her pussy and the way she clenched, brought out something primal, something fierce, in him. He had the overwhelming urge to turn her whispered curses into screams, to fuck her so hard that the only sound she could make was his name.

Releasing her arms, he sat up and gripped her hips, pounding his cock into her with desperation and determination. Darcy screamed as he angled her hips, hitting her g spot over and over. Her body arched up off the bed, her hands digging into his thighs as she felt her body erupt.

The orgasms before had been amazing but this one was different. It started somewhere deep within her and just completely overtook her system. Every nerve felt like it was tingling, her eyes squeezed shut, and her voice cracked as she shouted his name, “Clint! Fuck!”

Whatever had been holding him back was shattered now. His fingers dug into her hips almost painfully as he plunged wildly, no longer fighting to hold off his own release. He was so fucking close and his breath was coming out in hard pants, mixed with groans. His hands slipped on her sweat slicked skin, just adding to the pressure because he had done that to her.

Darcy braced her hands on the bed and pushed up to kiss him, catching his bottom lip between her teeth. She nipped hard, her tongue laving away the pain seconds later. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she clung to him as he fucked her through the orgasm, the overwhelming sensations dying down to quick little jolts that made her writhe and whimper with each hard stroke. Turning her head so that her lips brushed his ear, she whispered hoarsely, “Baby, Clint, fuck, need you to come inside me now!”

His hips faltered for half a second as the words registered in his mind and his mind blanked. His eyes dropped to meet hers, questioning. It was only then that he realized he had forgotten the condom, hell he'd forgotten to take his jeans off. And he had a split second to realize what she was offering because even though they were both clean and she was on the shot, they had never had sex without a condom. He had been so wrapped up with her pleasure that until she spoke, it had never registered that all that slick heat he was feeling was intensified because he didn't have on the condom.

He lasted two hard strokes as she whispered about how much she wanted to feel him coming in her pussy. Clint buried his head against Darcy's shoulder as he wrapped his arms tight around her waist, holding her down as he came with a jerk of his hips and a growl. His body shook as his vision blurred for several seconds.

Darcy trembled in his arms and pressed her face against his neck, her breath warm and harsh against his flesh. She couldn't move, not even if you offered her all the money in the world. Everything was limp and languid; all she could do was bask in the afterglow.

Clint's arms shook as he first pulled out, biting back a moan as she whimpered and wiggled against him in protest. Then he carefully maneuvered them so that they were laying down, Darcy still cradled in his arms. He was just glad that he had enough strength to do that because it felt like all his energy had been drained. They laid there like that, entangled around each other as their hearts pounded, for almost ten minutes.

Once he was sure he wasn't going to stutter on his words, he brushed a kiss over the top of her head and whispered, his voice hoarse, “You okay there, baby?”

“Mm,” Darcy murmured, shifting slightly in his arms, pulling her leg out from under his waist. She liked being wrapped around him like a vine but damn her leg was going to sleep. “Brain...fried. Good job there, Rambo.”

“Just the way I like it,” he whispered with a tired chuckle. “Fuck, Darcy, you wore me out.”

“Shut up and bask, you idiot,” Darcy rasped, wincing as her voice broke over the words. “You fucked me until I can't speak, damn you.”

His shoulders shook with laughter. “I told you I would and you know I always keep my promises.”

“Asshole,” she said lovingly. “Still, I can't believe seeing me masturbate got you so worked up.”

“I can't believe you couldn't wait until I finished my paperwork,” Clint countered as he closed his eyes. Really, all he wanted to do, cliché or not, was go to sleep.

Darcy snorted and shifted again, throwing one leg over his and one arm wrapping around his chest. She nuzzled his neck before sighing. “I missed you, Clint. I had to get your attention somehow. And I was horny so it just seemed to fit.”

“Missed you too but teasing is just wrong.”

“Teasing a hawk is fun,” Darcy muttered. “I liked how it got you all hot and bothered, Clint. It was a fucking turn on.”

“Why do I have a feeling that you'll be doing it more?” Clint asked, arching one brow.

“Shouldn't have fucked me so well that I liked it. I want more, but not now,” Darcy said before she yawned. “Sleepy time now. I missed being able to cuddle up to you. Bed feels so empty with you gone. Love you.”

Something tripped in his heart as she snuggled closer, her breathing evening out. It was always like this with her. No matter how the sex went, gentle and loving or wild and crazy, she'd snuggle close, proclaim she loved cuddling more than sex, and fall asleep. It was...normal, his normal. And it made him realize how much he treasured it. One hand stroked her hair as he closed his eyes smiling and whispering, “I love you too.”


End file.
